1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to power saving operations of communication devices within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. Devices implemented within such systems are energized using one or both of battery power and wall power.
In recent years, there has been a great deal of effort dedicated to reducing the amount of energy consumed by electric powered devices, including communication devices. While the individual amount of energy consumed by any one communication device and an overall system may be relatively small, the overall energy consumed by multiple devices throughout the system can be very high. Power savings within communication devices can significantly reduce the amount of energy consumed within communication systems.
Battery-powered devices are particularly susceptible to performance degradation based on battery dissipation. A battery-powered device that better manages its available energy source can not only improve the quality of its performance but extend the duration of its performance.